


black inky rider

by xnky



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, rider and goggles are gay sorry i make the rules!, they live together uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnky/pseuds/xnky
Summary: Goggles is embarassing.(Rider doesn't mind.)





	1. black inky rider

“Goggles, come over here,” Rider shouted to his boyfriend, who was busy playing racing games on his DS.

 

“Okay!” The squid replied, quickly putting the handheld down. Goggles wasted no time, hurrying to the other squid faster than you could say “squid kid.” He grinned widely. “Yep?”

 

Rider sighed, pinching his nose and pointing at a stack of posters on the kitchen counter. “What are these?”

 

The posters he was pointing to were plastered with images of his face, decorated with sentences such as “You can do it!” or “Go Rider! I love you!”

 

Goggles giggled. “Posters, of course!” He picked one up, raising it above his head. “Go Rider! Go Rider! You can do it--”

 

The yellow-green squid tore the poster away from Goggles, placing it back down. “Don’t do that!” He flushed. “It’s weird.”

 

“But why?” Goggles frowned. “I’m so proud of you!”

 

Rider sat down. “I said it already! It’s weird.”

 

The blue squid rubbed his arm awkwardly and looked down. “Do you not want me to act like your boyfriend in public?” He asked, superjumping to conclusions.

 

Rider shook his head. “No! It’s just--” He grabbed the poster, pointing at his face. “It’s just weird.” He paused, putting the poster back. “I like it when you cheer for me, just...lay low with the posters for now.”

 

Goggles glanced up. “You like it when I cheer for you?” He resumed a gargantuan grin, hugging Rider.

 

“Did I say that? Don’t do it,” Rider replied, though he leaned into the hug.

 

Goggles took this as a sign that he could pick up Rider bridal-style (Rider did not intend nor wish for this), taking him to the couch and putting him down. He straddled his boyfriend, leaning in. “Love you,” he said, kissing the boy on the cheek.

 

Rider looked away. He sighed, but smiled, lime blush covering his face. “Love you,” he replied.


	2. pilot goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goggles gets naked in bed with rider

“Rider,” Goggles whined. “Rideeeer.”

“What?” Rider replied, looking up from his book.

“I’m bored.” Goggles was sitting on the couch upside down, sticking his legs straight up into the air. “Can we go play turf war?”

Rider resumed reading. “It’s one AM. Go sleep if you’re bored.”

“I don’t wanna sleep!” Goggles rolled backwards, somehow landing perfectly on his feet. “I wanna spend time with you.” He skipped over to Rider, who was unfazed.

The faintest of blushes appeared on the lime squid’s face. “I’m heading to bed now anyway,” he said. Putting down his book, he stood up and stretched. 

Goggles stood up as well, running over to the bedroom door. “Okay!” He rushed inside, quickly changing into nothing and jumping onto the bed.

When Rider walked in, he wrinkled his nose, though he didn’t complain too much. “Every time,” he said. “Do you ever sleep in clothes?” He stripped down to only his boxers, climbing into bed and turning to look at his boyfriend.

“Nope,” the blue boy responded, grinning. He leaned over to quickly kiss Rider on the cheek, then turned around, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders. “Night!”

Rider smiled. “I love you,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i thought the summary was funny..  
> anyway. theres not enough goggles and rider content so leave requests below  
> i am SUpposed to be working on two other fics but i dont wanna write so!!! :/ guess i'll just Die


	3. crustwear xxl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rider can't sleep

Rider was awake.

Yeah. He was definitely awake, even though he really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to be.

He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Goggles was right there next to him, sleeping like a rock.

Rider smiled. Goggles was good. Safe. Warm, unlike whatever asshole woke him up today.

Oh, right. He woke himself up.

The lime squid hesitated for a moment, but shuffled closer to Goggles, near enough so that Rider could hear the blue squid’s heartbeat, but not touch him. Thankfully, it was steady. Rider scooched a little bit closer, feeling the warmth radiate off of him. God. He felt so... _ gross  _ right now. He should stop this. Why was he doing this?

Rider scooched back to his side of the bed, as far away from Goggles as he could be without actually leaving the bed. Goggles was still sleeping, to his relief. Thank cod, he didn’t know what he’d say if Goggles--

“Rider,” Goggles moaned. He rolled over to Rider, opening his eyes. “Why’d you move away?”

The boy’s heart stopped. He didn’t respond.

Goggles frowned. “Rider, you know that it’s okay for you to come to me if you’re feeling down, right?”

Gosh. That was...a lot of words that Rider was not expecting. He nodded.

The blue squid smiled, resuming his cheery demeanor. “Okay! Then let’s cuddle.”

Rider scoffed. “I don’t want to cuddle.”

Goggles pulled him in for a hug anyway. “Then what was earlier for?”

Rider sighed. Checking if your pal-buddy-boyfriend-sort-of was alive was completely normal, right? “Just...checking if you were awake. That’s all.” He wasn’t exactly lying.

“Well, I am!” Goggles nuzzled his face into Rider’s neck. “Can we sleep in today?”

Rider smiled. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh crustwear xxl (that is not an xxl tshirt tho it'd be a dress on goggles and rider theyre short and skinny like baby green bean) exhibits the most pajama vibes out of the clothes i have in splatoon so thats why the chapter is named that  
> also cool decision for longer chapters it'll be a full outfit (as in "fake contacts, black inky rider, and octoling boots" i think thats what rider wears hehe) but for short drabbles it'll just be the top. heh! creative!  
> uhh anyway.........me? self projecting on rider? it's more likely than u think.....i will not hesitate to self project on his problematic butt...........  
> oh yeah! sorry that i didnt make this clear yesterday i was tired and stuff and didnt want to write in context but i do this thing a lot where i'll wake up and there'll be a loud sound and then the house will be completely silent and my brain's like "FUCK who just died" and its scary so here i am. making rider think like me


	4. red vector tee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rider and goggles get down and dirty (jk) and stealth just wants to return a good ol weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no ACTUAL nsfw im 4 years old and this is a fluff collection, tho this is like sort of crack bc its 2:42am and i wrote this on a whim

“Hey, Rider,” Stealth shouted. He had borrowed Rider’s E-Liter 3K and was planning on returning it, but the squid was nowhere to be seen in his home.

“Rider? I used the key under the mat to get in like you’d said,” he yelled, but nobody responded.

He checked the kitchen first. That’s where Goggles usually held his shenanigans; the place where it was the easiest to make a mess. It was oddly serene, with no traces of any Rider or Goggles.

Next, he checked the living room. The TV was turned on, though quiet, to a kid’s cartoon channel. Odd, but he left the TV untouched.

There was really only one other place he’d be; his bedroom. Normally, Stealth was respectful of other people’s privacy--especially Rider, since he knew he could be a bit cranky at times, but today was a Thursday. Thursdays were Team Blue practice days, and Rider always had clothes on (unless Goggles was up to some shenanigans), so he wasn’t too worried about what he’d see.

Oh honey, did he have a storm coming.

“Hey, Rider, sorry for barging in but I have your--” Stealth paused.

On the bed was Goggles, and on Goggles was Rider, who was cupping his boyfriend’s face. Thankfully, no nudity was occuring in front of Stealth’s innocent eyes, but he felt like if he’d been any later, nudity would definitely be existent. However, Rider was not wearing his usual leather jacket, but instead just a normal red t-shirt, which was the closest to legitimate nudity Stealth had ever seen of Rider. Everything in general was making him wholly uncomfortable.

“Oh, hi Stealth! How are--” Goggles began, but was quickly shut up by Rider placing a hand over his mouth.

“Put it down and leave,” Rider stated, eyes piercing Stealth’s very soul.

Stealth hastily pulled the weapon case out of his bag and placed it on the floor, away from the door. “Yeah, I’m going to take my leave now. Have fun,” he said as he shut the door behind him and ran.

Behind the door, Goggles frowned. “Why’d he leave so quickly?”

Rider growled. “Shut up,” he said, placing his lips back on Goggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u believe....They'd do that.....this mad eme sorta uncomfy idk....  
> just to clarify these kids are Not Kids they are like 18.75. idk how or why they live together but :/ thats just how it be sometimes  
> pls....if u have requests...im thirsty


	5. pilot goggles, hero armor replica, and hero runner replicas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rider confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on [this text post](https://incorrect-splatoon-manga-quotes.tumblr.com/post/169840151334/rider-ive-been-dropping-them-the-most-insanely)

“Hey, Goggles?”

The C- looked up from the manga he was reading. Rider was standing in front of him, arms crossed.

Two years since their meeting, Team Blue and Team Yellow Green were training at Moray Towers to practice communication and dexterity. They were currently eating lunch in the middle, but Goggles had gone to sit alone to read under the grates not too far away.

“Hi Rider! What’s up?” He asked, patting the ground next to him.

Rider scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I wanted to ask you something,” he said, sitting down gently much unlike his usual demeanor. His dynamo wasn’t with him, probably meaning he wasn’t asking to have a 1-on-1 training session with Goggles.

“Do you think I don’t like you?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Goggles blinked. “Huh? No!” He put his book down, dog-earing the page he was on and putting it down. “Um...do you?”

Rider shook his head. “Goggles, I don’t hate you. You’re just...how do I put this...charmingly annoying and sort of stupid.” He chuckled. Goggles liked it when Rider chuckled. “But that’s not a bad thing, ah…”

Goggles smiled. “We’re friends, right?”

Rider widened his eyes a little bit and knitted his brows, but released the expression after only a moment. “Yeah. Friends.” He sighed. “But that’s not all I wanted to talk to you about.”

Goggles nodded, letting him continue.

“Well,” he began. “I’m sorry for being brash to you, I guess. It is really weird when you pants me, though. But--” He paused, rubbing his chin. “I, um…” Rider, as confident as he usually was, lost what he was saying and began to blush. Goggles liked it when Rider blushed, too.

Wait. Blushing and talking to his friend?

This can only mean one thing.

“Rider, do you…” Goggles smiled. “Do you have a crush on somebody?”

Rider frowned. “What? No. Well, yes, but--”

“Oh my cod! Who is it?” Goggles interrupted, grinning widely. “Is it Headphones? She’s really pretty. Or maybe Bobble. But I think you’re not her type. Is it a girl from your team?”

Rider pinched the bridge of his nose. “Goggles, I don’t like girls.”

Goggles gasped. “Oh! Okay. Is it Gloves, then? I know you told him something after we competed in a turf war and Headphones said it was an innuendo, but I don’t know what it meant. Or, or, maybe Eight? I noticed you smiled around him a lot. Oh! Or Stealth! You guys spend a lot of time together, right?” Goggles was full on rambling, listing every squid kid he knew that was both not a female and had been smiled at by Rider.

Rider had his head in his hands. “No, no, and no. Number one, just because I don't like girls doesn't mean I like every boy I've ever met, and I don’t--I don’t think you know them,” he replied. You know, like a liar. He didn’t realize telling Goggles that he liked him would be this hard, but life is just like that sometimes to certain squid kids.

Goggles nodded. “Okay. Have you tried telling them about your feelings?”

Rider considered jumping off of the map. “I’ve been dropping extremely obvious hints since we met. They haven’t caught on, though.”

Goggles frowned. “They sound stupid.”

The lime squid shook his head, saying, “They’re not exactly stupid. Actually, they’re smart, but just really,  _ really  _ dense.”

The blue squid nodded again. “Well, then maybe you’ve just got to be a bit more obvious? Like, uh, try telling them you love them!”

The S+ sighed. “Fuck it,” he said under his breath. “Okay. Hey, Goggles, I love you!” He could see and feel eyes on him and Goggles, but he just wanted to get this over with and kiss a cute boy.

Goggles grinned. “See? Just say that, but not with my name, okay?”

Rider stared at him.

“If that flies over their head, then sorry Rider, but I think they’re a bit  _ too _ dense for you.” Goggles patted Rider’s shoulder.

“Goggles…” Rider flopped onto his back, staring up at the sky. “Are you okay with boys kissing you?”

“Huh?” Goggles was surprised by the sudden change of topic. “Well, yeah. I think I’m fine with anybody kissing me! Except for gross old people, you know?”

Rider gave him a thumbs up. “Are you okay with me kissing you?”

Goggles grinned. “Oh, is this practice for your crush? Sure! That’s what friends are for, right?”

Rider sat up. “Yeah, sure,” he said, grabbing Goggles’ collar and pulling him into a kiss.

Goggles was not that good at kissing, unsurprisingly. Their teeth clacked together at first, but Rider moved so that their noses weren’t stabbing eachother. Then it just...clicked. Everything felt right.

Rider pulled away, face flushed and breathing heavily.

Goggles was blushing too. Rider liked it when Goggles blushed. “Wow, Rider, you’re really good at kissing,” he said. Almost sad, he added, “I’m sure your crush will love you back.”

Rider chuckled. “Goggles, my crush is you.” He moved closer to the boy. “I like you, Goggles.”

Goggles’ eyes widened, but he smiled. “I like you too, Rider!”

Rider grinned, pulling in the boy for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn that was a ride to write  
> i said this in opening notes but based on [this text post](https://incorrect-splatoon-manga-quotes.tumblr.com/post/169840151334/rider-ive-been-dropping-them-the-most-insanely)  
> if it sucks its cause i wrote this in an hour and didnt edit it...  
> anyway. requests open  
> EDIT: oh yea forgot to mention the innuendo goggles was talking abt was when rider said to gloves “though if we meet in battle i’ll wreck u with my dynamo” they are the Real Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 5 minutes and didnt edit it so if it sucks thats why  
> anyway i need to !work on other works but do i want to ??? no  
> anyway!  
> discord // inky#6886  
> tumblr // inkyriders


End file.
